Field
This disclosure relates to communications of objects between two or more networks adhering to the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA).
Description of the Related Art
The Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA) defines an architecture for distributed objects. The basic CORBA paradigm is that of a request for services of a distributed object. CORBA normalizes the method-call semantics between application objects that reside either in the same address space or remote address space. The CORBA standard defines a set of distributed services to support the integration and interoperation of distributed objects.
The CORBA standard specifies that there is an object request broker (ORB) through which an application interacts with objects. The ORB is a distributed service that implements requests to remote objects. The ORB locates the remote object on the network, communicates the request to the object, waits for the results, and, when available, communicates the results back to the requesting client. ORBs communicate with one another using the General Inter-ORB Protocol (GIOP).
Distributed objects are identified by object references. Clients issue a request on a CORBA object using an object reference. An object reference identifies the distributed object that will receive the request.
Object references can be passed around the distributed object system. However, it is difficult for CORBA applications to access objects that are distributed in another network or sub-network that is separated by a firewall or other security system. The internal addresses of objects cannot be used in the external network because they are not public addresses and cannot be routed. When an object request is made, the server publishes an address of the object that does not make sense in the external network. A client's attempt to connect to the provided object address will fail.
Networks such as the Internet carry a variety of data communicated using and through a variety of network devices including servers, routers, hubs, switches, and other devices. Before placing a network into use, the network, including the network devices, network media, network segments and network applications included therein, may be tested to ensure successful operation. Network devices and applications may be tested, for example, to ensure that they function as intended, comply with supported protocols, and can withstand anticipated traffic demands. Such testing may also be performed on already deployed network devices, network segments and network applications.
To assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks, network applications and network devices, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network conformance systems, network monitoring devices, and network traffic generators, all which are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for analyzing the performance of networks, network applications and network devices by capturing, modifying, analyzing and/or sending network communications. The network testing systems may be used to evaluate how well a network device or network segment handles streaming media and voice communications. Specifically, a network testing system may allow a user to choose to simulate one or more entities defined by the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), to simulate real-world VoIP traffic and/or to assess conformance with SIP standards.
To achieve the testing, evaluation and other tasks described above, the network testing system may use CORBA to access objects with a network and between networks or sub-networks.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.